Then I'm going home
by buildingbridges
Summary: Un épisode, un chapitre. Une série de post-ep en écho à la saison 6.
1. Valkyrie

_keep it steady, for the one I love the most _

* * *

Castle ne prononce pas un mot pendant leur trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il l'observe silencieusement, ignorant les mélodies de jazz qui proviennent de l'avant du taxi, perdu dans la contemplation de tout ce qu'il aime chez Kate Beckett. Ses grands yeux tristes où marron et vert se mélangent sans règles ni motifs. Il caresse sa joue, essaie de retenir la douceur de sa peau sur le bout de son pouce pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il entend l'écho de son coeur brisé et capture doucement ses lèvres, volant et donnant leurs derniers baisers. Il goûte le regret et la peur sur sa bouche, murmure son amour au creux de son oreille.

_Tu est toute ma vie. _

Il n'entend pas tout de suite sa déclaration. Il est perdu dans son regard, son front collé au sien alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau, chastement, timidement. Il lui a promis que Washington serait génial et il le regrette parce qu'il n'y croit plus vraiment. Il ne sait plus comment se réveiller sans elle, il ne sait plus comment s'endormir sans elle. Il s'est habitué à se tromper de brosse à dent le matin et il n'est plus surpris lorsqu'elle l'enlace alors qu'il est en train de se raser. Il ne se souvient plus de l'odeur qu'avaient ses draps avant que ce soit la leur et non plus la sienne.

Mais il la rassure et il se rassure et il noie son chagrin dans les quelques heures qu'il leur reste avant qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui.

.

Sa nouvelle partenaire a un humour cynique et Kate le découvre alors qu'elle vient juste d'entrer dans le 4x4 aux vitres teintées. Elle est assise sur la banquette arrière, le regard rivé vers son annulaire gauche. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir retirer la bague onéreuse qui y trône, mais elle en est incapable. Pas tout de suite. Castle a essayé de cacher ses larmes lorsqu'elle l'a quitté à l'aéroport, mais elle les a vues lorsqu'elle s'est retournée et elle ne peut retirer le peu qu'il lui reste de l'homme qu'elle aime, ici à Washington.

- Hey, Hendricks ? Stack t'a dit que la nouvelle est fiancée ?

A l'avant, leur collègue émet un léger rire moqueur et Kate ravale sa fierté, déglutissant lourdement. Elle sait que c'est un rite, elle a souvent été l'objet des blagues des autres flics avec qui elle travaillait, mais cette fois c'est différent. Elle n'a pas honte d'aimer Castle. Elle ne veut plus s'en cacher. Et elle ne veut pas que ce qu'ils partagent soit une blague. Mais elle ne corrige pas McCord, parce qu'elle veut aussi s'intégrer le plus vite possible à l'équipe qui lui a été attribuée.

- Alors ? C'est qui le chanceux ?

Kate rougit légèrement et baisse les yeux, se rappelant à quel point _elle _a de la chance. Elle se souvient vaguement de ses premières années dans la police de New York, et de l'espoir que lui donnaient les livres de Castle. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas, et pourtant elle l'aimait déjà. C'était différent, bien sûr, incomparable à ce qu'ils ont maintenant, mais elle sait qu'elle a énormément de chance de partager sa vie.

- Hum, Rick Castle.

Un soupir s'échappe de la bouche de la femme à ses côtés et Kate sait qu'elle a dit quelque chose de mal, mais elle ne comprend pas tout de suite ce que c'est.

- Chérie, je plaisantais. Je me fiche de savoir qui c'est. Pour moi, ton seul mari, c'est ce boulot. Enlève cette bague, tu ne peux pas la porter ici.

.

Elle tient trois jours avant de pleurer pour la première fois.

Elle est couchée seule dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même alors que les larmes coulent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle a piqué quelques tee-shirts dans le placard de Castle avant de partir, assez pour tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne dans une semaine. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment vivre sans jamais le voir, en se satisfaisant uniquement de son odeur alors qu'elle ne peut pas le toucher.

Kate prend son téléphone et l'appelle, même s'il est une heure cinquante-quatre du matin et qu'elle sait qu'elle va le réveiller. Elle ravale ses larmes et d'une voix enrouée, lui raconte comment ses journées se passent, occultant chaque détail confidentiel.

Lorsqu'elle raccroche, quelques heures plus tard, elle va mieux.

.

Il la réveille avec de petits baisers le long de son oreille, murmurant son prénom pour la tirer doucement de son sommeil. Ses mains se glissent sous son tee-shirt et tracent les légères courbes qui forment le haut de son corps tandis que ses lèvres se faufilent le long de son épaule nue, jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle ouvre les yeux, éblouie par la lumière qui traverse les rideaux qu'ils ne prennent jamais la peine de fermer, et se perd silencieusement dans l'océan de son regard. Du pouce, elle effleure son front et ses sourcils, ses paupières closes et ses lèvres ; sa peau riposte lorsqu'elle sent sous sa paume la barbe naissante qu'il n'a pas rasé du week-end mais elle l'embrasse quand même, enfermant son sourire au milieu de son propre bonheur.

Elle lui vole quelques paisibles baisers, sa bouche touchant la sienne avec une paresse presque déconcertante mais il chérit le temps qu'elle prend pour se réveiller de cette manière, parce qu'il a une signification toute particulière : elle n'est pas pressée. Il aime ces moments où les aiguilles s'arrêtent sur leurs montres, où pendant quelques minutes, parfois quelques heures, ils sont seuls au monde.

Ca ne dure pas longtemps et elle mordille rapidement sa lèvre inférieure, son geste dénué d'innocence. Le bout de ses doigts dansent sur son dos et elle enfonce ses paumes dans ses épaules en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses hanches dansant lentement contre les siennes, son propre désir se faisant de plus en plus ardent.

- Combien de temps on a ? demande-t-il en un souffle, ses lèvres se faufilant le long de son cou, suivant les lignes de son corps.

- Autant qu'il le faudra, respire-t-elle entre deux gémissements de plaisir, son dos s'arquant sous ses mains expertes.

Leurs paroles se perdent après ça, leurs bouches ouvertes uniquement pour respirer. Elle inspire l'air qui l'expire et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalise à quel point elle lui a manqué.

* * *

Je pense faire autant de chapitres qu'il y aura d'épisode à Washington. A suivre.


	2. Dreamworld

_keep it steady, a hand to hold in quiet times_

* * *

Elle se précipite vers Castle dès que Parker est menotté, faisant confiance à sa partenaire pour lui soutirer l'antidote au plus vite.

Hendricks est avec lui, essaie visiblement de lui parler – sans succès – mais ses genoux se dérobent sous elle lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur et qu'elle voit son visage pale, ses lèvres violettes et sa bouche ouverte. Elle s'assoit dans l'herbe verte et étend ses jambes, posant la tête de Castle sur ses cuisses afin de l'élever légèrement.

- Tiens bon, Castle. Ne me laisse pas.

Elle prend sa main et y dépose un baiser, la serrant au creux de la sienne. Contre son cœur battant la chamade, la bague d'argent aux multiples diamants rebondit au rythme de sa respiration haletante.

Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

.

Dans l'ambulance, Kate prend trop de place.

Incapable de rester assise et silencieuse, elle observe son fiancé, tentant avec difficulté de maintenir les sanglots qui la menacent depuis des heures au fond de sa gorge, mais ils sont trop lourds et toute sa force s'est effacée lorsqu'il s'est écroulé devant elle.

- Il va mieux ? demande-t-elle nerveusement, et l'ambulancier lui lance un regard noir qui veut clairement dire « laissez-moi faire mon travail. »

Elle a dû lâcher sa main lorsqu'elle est entrée, parce qu'elle gênait les médecins qui s'activaient un peu partout au-dessus de son corps. Mais sans aucun contact physique, alors qu'il gît sur un brancard instable, elle n'est sûre de rien. Elle sait qu'il est vivant, mais personne ne lui dit ce qui se passe et elle déteste cette situation, déteste son manque de contrôle.

Washington est censée être sa ville, elle devrait _savoir, _elle devrait contrôler.

Mais elle ne connaît pas Washington autant que New York, et Washington n'est pas chez elle. Elle est perdue ici, elle ne sait rien. Et sans Castle, elle n'a plus une seule certitude.

.

Lorsqu'elle appelle Martha, Kate s'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, et d'une voix tremblante, lui raconte une histoire bidon validée par ses supérieurs, une histoire qui n'implique pas d'enquête fédérale causée par un abus de pouvoir d'un politicien haut placé.

Elle raccroche en soupirant, joue avec ses cheveux en fermant les yeux. La famille de Castle sera à Washington dans quelques heures, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

_Il a failli mourir. _

Castle a failli mourir par sa faute, parce qu'elle n'a pas pris assez de précautions en le recevant chez elle. Elle savait qu'il fouillerait dans son enquête au moindre indice qu'elle lui laisserait, et elle n'a même pas cherché à l'en empêcher. Il lui manquait, elle était seule depuis des semaines à Washington et elle voulait retourner au temps où ils travaillaient ensemble.

Castle a failli mourir à cause de son égoïsme d'enfant gâtée.

.

Kate ouvre la porte de sa chambre silencieusement, avance timidement le bout du nez et ravale sa déception lorsqu'elle découvre qu'il est toujours endormi. Ce n'est pas une surprise, mais une toute petite partie d'elle-même espérait qu'il serait réveillé. Sa logique habituelle est surpassée lorsque la vie de Castle est en jeu.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle caresse son visage pale et dépose un baiser sur son front, puis s'assoit sur la chaise à côté du lit et attend. La culpabilité forme un lourd sanglot au fond de sa gorge, prêt à éclater, mais elle l'en empêche en calquant sa respiration sur le rythme des bips réguliers qui lui rappellent qu'il est vivant.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Washington, Kate pensait qu'au moins, ici, Castle ne serait plus en danger. Elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui à chaque minute de sa journée, elle n'aurait plus à affronter le regard accusateur de sa fille lorsqu'elle le ramènerait chez lui après l'avoir sauvé de justesse. Mais elle était bercée dans l'illusion elle aurait dû se douter qu'il mettrait le nez dans son enquête dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

- Je suis désolée, Castle, murmure-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. J'aurais dû te protéger mieux que ça.

Kate entrelace leurs doigts, dépose un baiser sur sa peau et fronce les sourcils parce que l'odeur de son corps n'est même pas la _sienne_, c'est celle des tenues d'hôpital et des désinfectants, celle d'un monde qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveille pour la deuxième fois, Castle n'a plus aucun filtre devant la bouche. Ses paroles s'envolent, enfin libres, et plus tard il niera leur existence, accusant la fatigue et les substances toxiques contre lesquelles son corps s'est battu. Mais Kate n'y croira pas une seule seconde, bien sûr, parce que Kate décrypte chaque code de son cœur, traduit chaque battement. Elle traverse ses petits mensonges et y trouve la vérité, lisant en lui comme s'il était entièrement découvert.

- Viens-là, demande-t-il en lui faisant signe de grimper sur son lit.

- Je te ferai mal.

- Tu es légère comme une plume, Kate. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne peut pas me faire de mal, c'est toi.

Elle grimace, et il prend sa main dans la sienne, l'attirant vers lui. Avec un sourire, elle perd toute résistance et s'allonge à ses côtés, veillant à ne pas le blesser. Elle s'installe confortablement contre son torse, et il l'encercle de son bras droit, pressant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

- Kate ?

- Mmh ?

Couchée contre lui, elle semble prête à s'endormir, mais les mouvements circulaires de sa main contre son torse ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant. Peut-être que c'est l'euphorie. Peut-être que comme lui, elle se sent plus vivante que jamais.

- Je sais que les circonstances sont mauvaises, mais… je suis content d'être ici avec toi.

Il lève la main et ignore le manque de confort de sa position, caressant son visage en évitant la pommette un peu trop marquée par la blessure qu'elle s'est faite en cherchant désespérément l'antidote nécessaire pour le sauver.

- Moi aussi, Castle.

.

Bien plus tard, ils retrouvent New York sous la nuit éclairée des milles lumières de la ville qui ne dort jamais.

Castle est épuisé et pour une fois, il ne parle pas. Il se contente de tenir sa main alors qu'elle le mène jusqu'à chez lui, sans un seul mot parce qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, parce qu'ils savent déjà ce que l'autre pense.

Mais lorsqu'elle se glisse dans leur lit, dans la chambre qui est devenue la sienne sans qu'elle ne lui donne sa volonté, dans les draps qu'_elle_ a choisis, elle ouvre la bouche et se confie. Castle est son fiancé, mais avant ça il était son partenaire et probablement son meilleur ami. Il connaît tous ses secrets, même ceux qu'elle n'a jamais voulu lui révéler. Il la connaît mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Et elle lui fait confiance pour l'écouter sans rien répondre, pour être là sans l'influencer, pour l'aider.

- Ce poste… je crois que ce n'est plus ce que je veux. J'avais tort de le croire avant de l'accepter, mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'on fait vraiment, là-bas… Je pensais faire ces choses plus grandes, avoir plus de moyens pour faire justice, mais on ne fait rien de tout ça. Ce type, Parker il n'est pas innocent mais ce n'est pas le plus grand criminel dans cette enquête.

Kate tait sa déception, ce soir-là, refusant de l'accepter. Et pourtant, à travers ses paroles, ses véritables pensées sont claires.

Elle regrette sa décision. Elle regrette d'avoir quitté New York pour un travail qui va à l'encontre de toutes ses convictions, laissant ici tout ce qu'elle aime.


	3. Need To Know

_but if you go, f__or these waters turn to stone, t__hen I'm going home_

* * *

Elle donne sa plaque et son arme et ferme la porte, un sourire fermé sur les lèvres pour celle qui est devenue son ex-partenaire. McCord avait l'air profondément désolée et Kate sait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui en vouloir – elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment – mais elle ne veut pas passer plus de temps avec celle qui vient de lui annoncer qu'elle avait perdu son travail. Elle n'est pas énervée après, elle veut juste oublier. Washington, le FBI, ce qu'elle a fait et ce que ça lui a couté.

Castle s'approche d'elle, ses mains se glissant lentement autour de sa taille et Kate laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux. Les images ne se précipitent pas dans sa tête, elle peut à peine penser. Elle se sent à la fois anxieuse et étrangement soulagée.

- Tu veux en parler ? demande-t-il en nichant son nez au creux de son cou, ses lèvres couvrant sa peau.

- Non.

Elle se tourne dans ses bras, ses doigts se faufilent sous la chemise de Castle alors qu'elle lève les yeux, cherchant son regard rassurant. La clé de leur appartement à Washington est toujours serrée au creux de sa main, mais elle la cache dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et en profite pour dépasser la barrière de ses vêtements.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sa voix grave lui provoque un frisson et elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, collant presque sa bouche à la sienne sans jamais se détacher de son regard. Ses grands yeux bleus la contemplent, éclairés par l'émerveillement.

- Toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi.

.

Elle rit lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur son ventre, soufflant pour la chatouiller. En sa compagnie, Kate oublie. Elle se concentre sur le son de sa voix, sur les formes que Castle dessine sur sa peau comme un enfant, et elle ne pense plus au reste.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoue la tête alors qu'il remonte vers elle, son corps chaud recouvrant le sien. Il cherche sa bouche et elle l'embrasse paresseusement. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aiment. Lentement, sans jamais se dépêcher parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ont le temps, que leur futur les attend patiemment.

Castle se détache de son étreinte et elle laisse échapper un léger gémissement qui le fait sourire, fier de sa réaction en réponse à son absence.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Lui adressant un regard surpris, Kate s'appuie sur ses avant-bras pour voir ce qu'il fait et remarque alors la bague qu'il essaie d'attraper. _Sa bague_. Son sourire s'efface et ses sourcils se froncent, sa respiration se bloque dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle comprend lentement ce qu'il veut.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle, prend la main qu'elle lui a tendue et glisse sur son annulaire gauche la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui a offerte quelques mois plus tôt.

- Maintenant, tu peux la porter tout le temps.

.

Deux jours après son retour à New York, Castle lui réserve un dîner aux chandelles. Il se débrouille pour qu'Alexis, Pi et sa mère soient sortis pour la soirée, et il dresse sur la table un couvert impeccable, allumant quelques bougies juste avant son arrivée.

Mais lorsqu'elle rentre, les yeux brillants, et qu'il comprend que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu au commissariat, il oublie le riche dîner qui les attend et passe un coup de fil au restaurant chinois du coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle coince sa lèvre inférieure sous ses dents et Castle s'approche, prêt à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle recule et il ravale sa fierté.

- Le commissaire a mis une fin aux embauches. Il faut économiser, et ça compte plus que le nombre de meurtriers que j'ai mis derrière les barreaux pendant mon temps à la brigade.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Kate.

Il l'attend, observe chaque détail de son visage pour prévoir sa réaction. Il la connaît si bien qu'il sait décrypter les multiples froncements de ses sourcils et les divers pincements de ses lèvres. Mais cette fois, il ne devine pas.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils ne voudraient pas de moi, explique-t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol, honteuse. Je sais que c'est un choix financier et que ce n'est pas _moi_ qu'ils refusent, mais il y a moins de six mois je quittais un emploi pour un autre et maintenant je n'ai ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Castle glisse une main le long de sa nuque et redresse son visage, captant son regard. La peur lisible dans ses yeux le laisse pantois, abasourdi parce que Kate se laisse rarement abattre, et encore moins pour ça. Un silence presque complet envahit la pièce, interrompu par le crépitement du feu de cheminée.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu t'es retrouvée sans travail ?

Un léger sourire naît sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et il l'embrasse, lui rappelant tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour passer le temps, chaque minute et chaque baiser. Il n'est pas inquiet. Il sait qu'elle trouva une solution. Quoi qu'il arrive, Kate Beckett ne baisse jamais les bras et il est convaincu qu'elle sortira glorieuse de ce petit combat que la vie lui a imposé. Elle s'en sort toujours comme ça c'est peut-être ce qu'il aime tant chez elle.

.

Le lendemain, elle se réveille à six heures du matin, prête à travailler. A côté d'elle, Castle est profondément endormi. Elle essaie alors de tomber à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, mais elles ne s'entendent plus très bien et au bout de quinze minutes, Kate abandonne et se lève. Elle enfile le tee-shirt à l'égérie de Star Wars que Castle a laissé sur la chaise au fond de la chambre, jette un dernier regard à l'écrivain et se dirige vers son bureau. Elle ne peut pas dormir, mais elle peut bien faire le petit déjeuner.

- Hey, future Mme C.

Kate se retourne brusquement, tirant inconsciemment le bas de son tee-shirt parce qu'elle est _entièrement nue_ en-dessous et qu'elle ne va pas laisser un type tout juste sorti de l'adolescence regarder ce qu'il y a sous ses vêtements. Castle insisterait probablement sur le fait qu'elle a attendu quatre ans avant de lui montrer, s'il était debout.

- Hey… Pi.

Elle a définitivement besoin de retrouver son travail.

* * *

_Je songe à continuer cette série d'OS pour le reste de la saison 6. Qui est avec moi ? _

_(Je m'excuserais bien pour le retard, mais j'aurais l'impression de me répéter.)_


	4. Number One Fan

_at last, my love has come along_

* * *

Kate aime l'ambiance du bar de Castle. Elle aime son obscurité constante, quelle que soit l'heure de la journée. Elle aime les morceaux de jazz qui sont diffusés constamment, souvent dépassés par les voix qui se mélangent dans la salle, mais toujours là. Elle aime l'odeur des banquettes en cuir, le mélange lointain d'alcool et de cigarette qui lui rappelle son enfance, ces films en noir et blanc que ses parents regardaient le soir et qu'elle venait voir en cachette parce qu'elle devait être au lit et non devant la télé.

Elle n'est pas venue ici depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'elle a accepté de l'épouser, de passer sa vie à ses côtés. Ils ont passé la soirée à s'embrasser, ce soir-là, malgré la présence de Ryan et Esposito, et cette fois n'est pas si différente.

Ils sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs mains s'entrelacent sous la table, leur rappelant qu'ils sont vivants. Ryan est en train d'expliquer sa frustration face au refus de sa femme de savoir le sexe de leur enfant, alors que Jenny le contredit parce qu'elle n'est d'accord avec aucune de ses raisons.

Kate sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Son équipe est ici, pas à New York. Et maintenant qu'elle l'a retrouvée, elle est soulagée. Mais l'inquiétude ne la quitte pas, parce que Castle est de retour avec elle, et il aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui. Encore une fois.

- Kate ?

Elle tourne la tête en entendant l'écrivain sourit inconsciemment. S'ils n'étaient pas entourés, elle attraperait le col de sa chemise bleue et l'embrasserait, lui proposerait de s'enfuir et faire autre chose, quelque chose qu'ils savent bien faire ensemble. Il lui tend la main, et elle fronce les sourcils.

- Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Elle accepte son aide pour sortir box, sous les yeux curieux de leurs amis et collègues. Lorsqu'elle est debout, il dépose un baiser sur sa joue et du coin de l'œil, elle voit Lanie l'interroger du regard, prête à lui demander où il l'emmène. Kate est convaincue que sa meilleure amie est vexée de ne pas avoir été prévenue de la demande en mariage de Castle avant qu'il ne mette un genou à terre et pose la grande question.

- C'est une surprise privée, précise-t-il pour répondre à l'ahurissement général. Une surprise privée pour ma _fiancée_.

- A propos de ça… Beckett, tu nous expliques comment tu es passée de « Castle est un gosse de neuf ans » à « je veux l'épouser » ?

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge, répond Castle en vrillant les sourcils, s'attirant une grimace d'Esposito alors que Beckett pose sa main sur son torse, le poussant à se retirer.

Il l'emmène dans son bureau, où quelques bougies sont allumées, la cire coulant sur les coupes qu'il a posées afin de ne pas tâcher les meubles. Il lâche sa main et allume le tourne disque. Le léger crépitement résonne dans la pièce silencieuse alors que Kate essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut, l'observant curieusement.

- Je déteste les surprises, tu sais ?

- Pourtant tu as aimé celle-ci, non ? demande-t-il en montrant du bout du nez la bague qui trône sur sa main gauche. Je l'ai cherchée pendant des semaines. C'est devenu une obsession, je ne trouvais rien qui me plaisait et je ne savais pas comment te demander de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, mais j'étais sûre de vouloir la passer avec toi, et quand j'ai su qu'on te proposait un autre boulot à Washington, j'ai cru que je ne finirais jamais de la chercher, cette bague que tu aimerais. J'ai débarqué dans un magasin que ma mère m'a conseillé, celui où j'ai trouvé tes boucles d'oreilles de la Saint-Valentin. J'étais énervé après toi, et pourtant je ne t'avais jamais autant aimée.

Il replace une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droite et encadre son visage de ses larges paumes, caressant ses pommettes roses du bout des pouces. Elle ferme les yeux, retient ses larmes. Il dépose un baiser sur son front, mais alors qu'elle s'attend à ce que ses lèvres se décollent de sa peau, il murmure contre son visage.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi, Kate. Je suis tellement fier de pouvoir dire qu'un jour, dans un futur plus ou moins proche selon la définition qu'on se fait de lointain, tu seras ma femme.

Sa bouche quitte son front et atterrit sur ses paupières, puis sur ses joues et enfin sur ses propres lèvres. Il l'embrasse lentement et elle lui répond doucement, sa langue se lançant dans une lente valse avec la sienne. A bout de souffle, elle remarque tout juste les mains qui se sont faufilées le long de son corps, l'une glissant autour de sa taille alors que l'autre s'est emparée de ses doigts.

- Je sais qu'on ne va pas se marier demain, mais je voulais t'offrir notre première danse.

.

Lorsqu'ils remontent, Ryan et Esposito ne leurs laissent pas une seconde de repos. Quinze minutes, c'est assez pour faire des bébés, disent-ils. Mais ils attendent d'être rentrés pour s'exercer, sous la douche puis sous les couvertures. L'hématome qui s'est formé sur le torse de Castle est peu rassurant, mais il le compare à la cicatrice ronde qui a blanchit sur sa poitrine et Kate ne peut rien répondre parce qu'elle sait que malgré le temps qui s'est déroulé depuis sa fusillade, il se sent toujours un peu coupable.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Kate.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien. Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu ne portais pas ton gilet pare-balles.

- Je ne peux pas mourir. Je dois t'épouser d'abord.

.

Il la réveille plus tôt, le lendemain matin. Elle grogne, puis accepte son cadeau de retour et lui rend, sa bouche bien réveillée. Un peu plus tard, quand Ryan lui demande pourquoi elle est fatiguée – et le regrette immédiatement – Castle se retient de sourire.

Elle est toujours un peu inquiète, mais Castle a un don pour se mettre en danger et elle est plus paisible lorsqu'elle est devant lui pour le protéger.

* * *

_Les paroles associées à ce chapitre correspondent à la chanson d'Etta James, At Last. Celles des chapitres précédents correspondant à A Hand To Hold, de Ben Howard. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais continuer avec cet accompagnement, mais j'ai pensé qu'intégrer ces chansons était important puisqu'elles m'ont bien inspirée pour ces petits OS._

_Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font vraiment plaisir. _


	5. Time Will Tell

_Cet OS est un petit peu différent. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même. _

* * *

- Deux bébés ?

Couchée sur la table d'osculation, Kate relève la tête en fronçant les yeux. Elle ignore la main de Castle qui se resserre autour de la sienne et scrute l'écran brouillé à la recherche d'un élément différent de sa première grossesse. Elle voit les deux poches noires bien distinctes, les petits points blancs qui s'y baladent.

Ignorant son malaise, la jeune femme blonde lui demande si sa famille et celle de Castle comptent de jumeaux. Kate réfléchit, remonte aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne dans sa mémoire sans trouver d'indication similaire à celle que le médecin cherche. C'est plus compliqué pour Castle qui ne connaît qu'une partie de sa famille et ils comprennent rapidement qu'ils ne trouveront la réponse que par des recherches ultérieures. La gynécologue poursuit son explication, mais Kate ne l'écoute plus vraiment.

Elle pense à son petit garçon, Jackson, qui comprend tout juste ce que le ventre arrondi de sa maman symbolise. A deux ans et demi, il passe la plus grande partie de ses journées avec son père et Kate regrette souvent de ne pas avoir plus de temps à lui accorder. Lorsqu'elle rentre le soir, malgré ses horaires arrangés pour répondre au mieux aux besoins de sa famille, il est parfois prêt à se coucher. Elle chérit les moments qu'elle peut passer avec lui le soir, ou au réveil. Mais comment va-t-elle pouvoir lui accorder autant de temps, alors qu'elle en a déjà si peu, avec deux enfants de plus ?

.

Ce soir-là, Kate s'assoit sur le lit de Jack et lui lit son histoire préférée. Il montre du doigt les images, et les imite. Il pose ses deux mains sur sa tête, tend ses doigts, fait bouger ses orteils et tire la langue. Puis il demande à sa mère d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire la même chose que lui. Elle s'exécute, ravie de pouvoir partager quelque chose avec lui, mais il hésite lorsqu'elle lit le passage sur son ventre. Il touche son nombril et lève la tête vers elle avec un regard déconcerté.

- Mon bébé ?

Kate réfléchit rapidement, puis s'empare d'un crayon feutre noir posé sur la commode à côté du lit, et dessine sur sa peau deux petits ronds. Dans l'un, elle écrit Tic, dans l'autre, Tac. Les tailles ne sont pas respectées, mais Jack ne fait pas la différence entre quelques millimètres et quelques centimètres et ça a peu d'importance.

Retenant son tee-shirt, elle tente de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas un, mais deux bébés qui sont trop petits pour qu'il les voit. Elle leur donne des noms, et il semble les adopter puisqu'il leur souhaite bonne nuit juste avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur son oreiller.

- Ca fait beaucoup de bébés, maman.

Kate sourit et dépose un baiser sur son front, le bordant. Elle range le livre sur son étagère, se met debout et sort de la chambre en éteignant la lumière.

Dans le couloir, Castle l'attend, appuyé contre le mur opposé. Elle s'approche et il passe un bras autour de ses épaules en souriant. Elle frotte son nez contre sa joue et embrasse le coin de sa bouche, sa barbe naissante chatouillant ses lèvres. Kate ne sait pas s'il a observé toute la scène ou s'il vient juste d'arriver, mais elle ne lui pose pas la question. Il lui arrive parfois de le regarder quand il est avec leur fils, mais ils en parlent rarement parce qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de mots pour exprimer leur fierté ou leur joie face à leur petit garçon.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer combien de locataires tu as là-dedans ? demande-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la petite bosse de son abdomen. Avec des petits dessins, je comprendrais mieux.

- Tu veux juste me voir nue, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Quand il apprend qu'il va avoir deux petites sœurs, Jackson Castle boude. Il détourne son regard de ses parents et va jouer silencieusement dans un coin du bureau de son père. Déroutée, Kate vient le voir et s'assoit difficilement à ses côtés, mais il fronce les sourcils, prend son livre et son saxophone coloré, puis se retire.

Castle le suit jusqu'au placard de la chambre parentale, où il se cache souvent quand il est contrarié. Il s'agenouille, parle à son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers lui.

S'il est le portrait craché de son père, Jackson a surtout le caractère de sa mère. Il s'isole lorsqu'il est ennuyé. Plutôt expressif, il intériorise pourtant son mécontentement jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses parents vienne le chercher, et ne leur accorde pas toujours d'attention lorsqu'ils le font. Si Kate le comprend, elle a parfois du mal à l'accepter. Castle, en revanche, est habitué à ces situations. Non pas parce qu'il a déjà eu un enfant – Alexis avait été, dans l'ensemble, docile – mais parce qu'il a dû l'affronter de nombreuses fois au court de sa relation avec Kate Beckett.

- Tu sais, les filles, ce n'est pas si mal.

- Kevin dit que les filles c'est nul.

_Tu ne diras plus ça dans quelques années, _pense silencieusement Castle.

- Je pense que Kevin a tort. Tu sais pourquoi, mon bonhomme ? J'ai épousé ta mère, et elle me ferait dormir sur le canapé si je disais que les filles sont nulles.

.

Un soir, alors que Kate est allongée sur son lit, débordant d'énergie qu'elle ne peut pas utiliser parce que ses deux bébés sont en train de se livrer un combat de coups et qu'ils ne se calment jamais quand elle est en mouvement, Jackson vient se coucher à côté d'elle. Il prend son lapin en peluche, et se love comme il le peut contre sa mère.

- Maman ? Elles arrivent quand mes petites sœurs ?

- Bientôt, mon cœur. Bientôt.

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent de l'hôpital, Castle offre un petit piano à son fils et deux tambours en plastique à ses filles. Eleanor et Charlotte sont bien trop jeunes pour comprendre, mais Jackson en revanche déclare rapidement que ses sœurs sont les nouveaux membres de son groupe musical.

Il prépare une démonstration, qu'il présente un peu plus tard dans le salon. Ravie, Martha l'encourage alors qu'il entre dans la pièce avec un petit costume noir lui donnant des airs de pingouin. Il commence à jouer, alors que Kate berce tant bien que mal Ella – qui couine, ni entièrement endormie, ni complètement réveillée.

- Beckett ?

Elle tourne la tête vers Castle, dont le regarde alterne entre les trois enfants dans les pièces.

- Je suis désolé – en fait, non, je ne suis pas du tout désolé, je suis même très content mais… je pense que Simon Doyle venait bien du futur. Il a prédit qu'on aurait trois enfants et regarde, on a _trois enfants._

* * *

_J'ai longuement hésité à rassembler le 6x05, 6x06 et 6x07 dans un seul post-ep. J'aime de moins en moins Alexis, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter son comportement, même en comprenant une partie de ses justifications. J'ai essayé d'écrire en l'incluant - impossible de faire autrement, en tout cas pour le 6x06 - mais je n'y arrive vraiment, donc j'ai préféré explorer cette piste pour le 6x05, et rassembler le 6x06 et le 6x07. _

_Merci pour vos commentaires, j'y répondrai dès que possible. Cette série d'OS n'est pas toujours un exercice facile (en partie à cause des temps utilisés, mais c'est un test que je tiens à continuer), donc vos réponses me font vraiment plaisir. _


	6. Get a Clue & Like Father, Like Daughter

_Tomorrow i'll be stronger, running colourful_  
_No longer just in black and white_  
_And i'm quite alright hiding tonight_

* * *

Le loft est rarement silencieux. Mais ce soir-là, il n'y aucun bruit. Alexis est partie vivre avec Pi dans un appartement dont elle a préféré cacher l'adresse à son père et elle a emmené avec elle le bruit habituel. Affalé sur le canapé, plongé dans l'obscurité, Castle est l'ombre de lui-même quand Kate ouvre la porte.

Elle ne mentionne ni son état laborieux, ni l'odeur d'alcool qui règne dans la place. Sans un mot, elle range le verre presque vide et la bouteille de whisky, encore recouverte de son manteau, et va se changer sans adresser la parole à son fiancé. Castle soupire et se lève. Il sait qu'il va devoir s'expliquer, peut-être même s'excuser. Il fait ça souvent, en ce moment. Avec sa fille, avec sa mère, avec Kate.

- Elle a pris ses affaires et elle est partie comme une voleuse, sans rien me dire, murmure-t-il lorsqu'il arrive dans la chambre. Je sais que ça n'exc-

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, la coupe-elle en se rapprochant, son chemisier à moitié déboutonné.

Il essaie de glisser un bras autour de sa taille, mais elle se dégage de son étreinte en grimaçant. Elle n'a pas l'air énervée – pas entièrement. Mais elle lui en veut d'avoir noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il peste contre lui-même parce qu'il aurait dû se douter qu'elle réagirait comme ça, parce qu'il n'a pas réfléchi. Son père a failli se tuer dans l'alcoolisme et lui, son fiancé, l'homme sur lequel elle est censée s'appuyer, vient de lui demander de rejoindre après avoir bu quelques verres en trop pour oublier sa dispute avec sa fille ?

- Je suis désolé.

Elle l'observe longuement, un brin de compassion traversant son regard. Puis elle le prend dans ses bras, et même la chaleur rassurante de son corps contre le sien ne peut lui faire oublier qu'il s'est réduit à la pitié aux yeux de Kate Beckett.

.

Elle attend qu'il soit endormi pour sortir de la chambre et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain son grand sac noir ouvert sur le bord de la baignoire, elle s'empare des petites boites cartonnées et en sort les tubes en plastique, lisant en diagonales les notices avant de les utiliser. Deux, parce qu'il y a un marge d'erreur et qu'elle veut être sûre.

Kate attend six minutes, malgré les cinq conseillées sur le papier. Ses mains sont si serrées contre le meuble du lavabo que ses phalanges blanchissent elle n'ose même pas lever la tête vers le miroir. Probablement parce qu'elle refuse d'affronter la petite, toute petite part d'espoir qui siège en elle, comme une lourde pierre au creux de son ventre et au fond de sa tête.

Il y a deux lignes sur les tubes, mais une seule par test. Résultat négatif, ses craintes s'effacent, laissant place à une déception qu'elle repousse moins de cinq minutes avant de se laisser tomber sur le couvercle fermé des toilettes.

Ce n'est pas le bon moment, elle devrait être soulagée. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a rien dit à Castle. Il est trop occupé par ses problèmes avec sa fille, il n'a pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec un autre enfant – surtout un enfant qui n'existe même pas. Et pourtant, elle doit se retenir de le rejoindre dans son lit, de le réveiller et de tout lui dire. Un autre jour, peut-être quand il ira

.

Ce jour ne vient jamais.

Un soir, alors que Kate est en train de prendre un bain, Castle ouvre la porte avec un air renfrogné et lui annonce que sa fille l'a mis à la porte. Alors Kate ouvre ses bras et lui promet que tout va s'arranger, que ce n'est qu'une passade. Il entre dans la baignoire et s'assoit en face d'elle. Ses yeux tristes rivés vers le robinet, il reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'empare d'un bout de mousse parfumée et lui étale le long du visage.

- C'est ta façon de me dire que tu me préfères avec une barbe ? demande-t-il, l'esquisse d'un sourire le long de ses lèvres.

Elle s'approche malgré le manque de place et appuie sur le bout de son nez en riant.

- Je te préférerais en père Noël, mais barbu c'est pas mal non plus.

Il l'embrasse doucement, ses mains rejoignant sa taille. Kate sait qu'elle devrait le repousser et le forcer à parler de ce qui vient de se passer avec sa fille, mais aussi de ce qui aurait pu changer leur vie. A la place, elle entrouvre la bouche et il caresse le coin de ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Dans un moment de lucidité, elle réalise qu'elle n'évite pas seulement les sujets qui fâchent pour Castle, mais pour elle également. Par peur de sa réaction. Par peur qu'il veuille les mêmes choses qu'elle.

.

Quand Castle se réconcilie avec sa fille, Kate reste muette.

Elle avait pensé qu'il serait plus facile pour elle de lui parler une fois qu'il aurait réglé ses problèmes avec Alexis, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne trouve pas le bon moment, elle ne sait pas comment lui dire, et puis à quoi ça sert ? Après tout, ce n'est pas arrivé, ça n'a aucune importance.

Mais c'est un secret qu'elle garde et Kate sait que les secrets ont le pouvoir de les détruire. Rongée par la culpabilité, elle rêve d'un Castle qui l'ignore et se réveille en sursaut. Il n'est pas allongé à ses côtés. Alors elle se lève et fouille toutes les pièces du loft avant de le retrouver dans la chambre de sa fille ainée.

Elle s'assoit à ses côtés, et lui avoue ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y a ni pleurs, ni discours larmoyants. Il la prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur son front lorsqu'elle laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Ils iront mieux demain.

* * *

_J'ai relu ce chapitre en diagonale par manque de temps (et parce que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je l'avoue), pardonnez-moi les fautes que j'ai pu laisser. _

_Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire sur Alexis et Castle. Pas parce que j'ai peu aimé cette storyline (j'ai bien aimé le 6x07, si vous voulez tout savoir) mais parce que j'ai lu un bon nombre de post-ep sur eux. J'imagine que si j'ai pu les lire, vous aussi. Je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt d'écrire quelque chose que vous avez déjà lu, donc j'ai préféré prendre un point de vue un peu différent, en espérant qu'il ne vous dérangera pas trop. _


End file.
